Hold On My Darling!
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: Aragorn's[and his spouse's] POV on the giving birth of their first child!


A/N: Hmm. Warning. Read at your own risk. You must read on, and get surprised! All recognizable characters are Tolkien's! Read, enjoy/regurgitate, flame/review!  
  
-Hold on Darling!-  
  
-Aragorn-  
  
It was a very pleasant morning. I awoke early and saw my angel still asleep, elven eyes open and dazed, and stomach big and protruding. I kissed my love's cheek and readied myself for the days duties. Content at my appearance, I kissed my love again and said goodbye. My angel smiled and wished me good morning. I left.  
  
-Darling-  
  
Aii..I smiled at my dear husband and greatly wished he would not have to leave. I groaned as I lifted myself from the warm bed. I felt and WAS heavy. I rubbed my stomach, smiling, as I remembered my initial reaction to the learning of my pregnancy. I was surprised, awestruck, then bewildered, then scared, then doubtful, then, happy. Really, really happy! I took a bath and changed into my garments and I also remembered one reason why I was a bit upset at first. My clothes! Ai, even my clothes had to change. After brushing my hair, I made my way to the kitchens, I have already become a permanent resident there due to my frequents, despite having a huge dining hall where I am supposed to have my meals.  
  
Oh dear. I overate that morning. But I was starving! My baby was starving! The cooks smiled sheepishly, amused at the look on my face, conveying all my feelings. I thanked them and left.  
  
-Aragorn-  
  
I sighed, feeling extremely bored. Normally, I would not be as bored, but that day was mere paperwork. I know I might sound strange, but I rather like talking to people, interacting. Believe me! I missed having conversations while riding horses, or just strolling through the vast gardens. But alas! That day would not allow any of those which I desired! All of a sudden, I heard a shrill scream. As quick as I could, I burst out of my office, not noticing that I had spilt dark blue ink all over my paperwork.  
  
-Darling-  
  
As I was retreating to my chambers, I felt a wave of pain. I merely settled for the fact that I had overeaten. Then again, I felt the pain wash through me, particularly underneath my belly. I felt something moist and wet run down my thighs and legs. I fell onto my bottom and was about to scream for help when a young maid stumbled upon the sight of me. Obviously, it was an ugly sight. She screamed.  
  
-Aragorn-  
  
I ran and ran, towards the kitchens where I assumed my love would be. But, I did not need to go the whole way as I passed my own chamber, I saw a crowd of healers surround a lone figure on the ground. My eyes widened in shock as I saw who it was. Darling!!! I ran over to them and cupped my angel's face. "Mellamin! Are you alright?" My love tried to smile, but was unsuccessful. "Estel! It's.it's coming!" my angel breathed heavily. "I know, I know..Just hold on my darling!!!" I said as my fingers ran through silk hair.  
  
-Darling-  
  
It was excruciating. Blood was everywhere and obviously, my legs and, ahem, private parts were exposed for all to see. My face must have been as red as the fires of Mordor. I felt my husband's strong chest against my aching back, giving me support. I gritted my teeth, trying to minimalize my screams, but to no avail. I was in pain! I was entitled to scream!  
  
-Aragorn-  
  
Again, I felt surge of guilt. Afterall, it is partly my fault for this to happen. Then, despite my love's pain, I could not help but let my thoughts go astray as I admired how very attractive my angel looked, covered in a sheet of sweat, cheeks flushed, legs spread op. "Aragron son of Arathorn!" Then and there, I felt a fist connect with my jaw. Oh, it hurt so, very badly. I snapped back to the present day and saw the look of pain and hurt on my darling's face. "I'm so, sorry! Please forgive me mellamin!". My angel asked, " Just. What. Is. It. That. You. Are. Thinking. And. Why. Is. It. So. Important??!!!" I decided to tell the truth. "Alright! I find that despite your current condition I find you still very beautiful!" I blushed despite myself. Everyone stopped at my outburst, then continued, wearing highly amused smiles on their faces. My love forgave me, a wild grin on my love's face. "I forgive you!" I smiled, shaking my head. Really, the strength and build of my darling is greatly mismatched, I thought, as I rubbed my aching jaw. I resumed to holding my angel's hands. I heard the healer say, "Just one more push!"  
  
-Darling-  
  
The pain was blinding. I am sure I must have almost broken Estel's hand my then. Poor dear. I heard Estel's incoherent words mumbling from his mouth, and the healer say, "Just one more push!" I winced in pain, and tasted the saltiness of my sweat and tears. I clenched my eyes shut, screamed the loudest scream I've ever screamed, and pushed. I gasped for breath. Then, the only cries heard were the cries from my baby. Our, baby girl. She was beautiful. I felt Estel's lips on my wet forehead and saw his wild grin, ai, it always melts my heart. We kissed deeply. Then, in my arms I held the most beautiful thing in Middle Earth.  
  
-Aragorn-  
  
Finally, my love pushed, screamed, broke my hand, and gave birth to the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth besides my love. She was beautiful. Whatever little amount of hair she had on her tiny head was dark, like mine. Her eyes were bright blue, and her ears, pointed. I thanked the Valar, at least my child will be able to live eternally with my angel. I could not suppress my emotions any longer, and I burst into tears. Then, my dear said, "Oh Estel! Now I'm going to cry.Besides, I think she takes after you.." I kissed my beloved again. I smiled at my darling. "She takes after you too, Legolas."  
  
~fin~  
  
A/N: Muahahaha. I wonder how many homophobes or slash haters are gonna flame me after this. Review please! Or flame too! 


End file.
